The present invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus for reading and reproducing information from an information recording medium, such as a DVD, and to an information recording medium for use in the information reproducing apparatus.
Recently, a DVD system has attracted attention as the key of the multimedia period. The DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) system, which is capable of recording/reproducing high quality image, audio and computer data on the broadcast level, is a multimedia recording/reproducing system expected to widely be applied to a multiplicity of fields including movies, music, games, computers and the like.
The DVD system, which is capable of reproducing the atmosphere of a movie theater because of the high quality image on the broadcast level and multichannel sound, is greatly expected to personally be used. To realize this, a variety conditions must be satisfied.
The most important factor is the price of the DVD system, which permits the system to be widely used. The manufacturing easiness and IC techniques must be considered to satisfactorily reduce the cost of the DVD system.
To reduce the cost of the DVD system, it might be feasible to record, on the DVD, sub-information, such as commercial information from an advertiser, in such a manner that the commercial is inserted into main information, such as a movie. However, simple insertion and recording of sub-information on main information has a problem in that sub-information can easily be skipped (by instructing fast forward movement) by a user when the reproduction of the commercial has been started and thus sub-information cannot reliably be presented to the user.